This invention relates to a skinning machine and a method for using same.
Presently used meat skinning machines generally include a supporting surface on which the meat to be skinned is placed. The meat is moved until it is engaged by a toothed gripping roll which grasps the meat and pulls it into a meat skinning blade, whereupon the skin layer is separated from the meat. In most presently used machines, the knife blade faces toward the operator. The operator moves the meat into contact with the gripping roll, and as the meat is grasped by the gripping roll, it is pulled away from the hands of the operator and into contact with the skinning blade.
It is desirable, however, to provide a means for automatically feeding the meat into engagement with the gripping roll so as to eliminate the possibility of the operator's hands becoming entangled with the gripping roll.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved meat skinning machine having an automatic feed device for feeding the meat into engagement with the gripping roll.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved meat skinning machine wherein the knife blade for skinning the meat faces away from the operator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved meat skinning machine having an automatic feed device which permits the operator to feed the meat into the machine at a point spaced from the gripping roll and skinning blade.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine having an automatic feed device which can easily be folded away from the gripping roll and skinning blade so as to permit the meat skinning machine to be utilized for skinning hams and the like.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine having an automatic feed device which, while permitting the operator to feed the meat into the machine from a point remote from the gripping roll, also permits the application of pressure to the meat as it is engaged by the gripping roll and the skinning blade.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine having an automatic feed device which permits the operator to see the meat throughout the skinning process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine having a feed device which, by virtue of its own weight, helps to hold the meat down against the gripping roll as it is engaged by the gripping roll.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine wherein the operator is positioned behind the skinning blade and the gripping roll.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a feed device for a meat skinning machine which includes a feeding wheel which may be manually rotated or alternatively could be rotated by power means.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a meat skinning machine wherein the meat is both fed into and exits from the same side of the machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manfacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.